Bored pink haired Ninja and the death note
by Supergrunt8
Summary: Sakura... useless since episode 3, shes sick of not being able to help out the world, and now to rap things up shes never been more bored in her entire life. Now lets see what happens when she finds the death note...
1. Sakura

**This is my first story EVAR ,So please gimme a break on the flames**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Well the other day I was bored with nothing to do, I started thinking about the death note and how it corrupted Light Yagami,and how it changed his personality and i wondered how would one of the purest characters on Naruto be effected by the death note. So i choose Sakura cause shes one of the most "helpless" Characters in the series, she wants to help Naruto rescue Sasuke but just doesn't have the ability too. So I being a nice guy gave her a Death note, now lets wait and see what she does with it 0_o**

**I took so of the scenes from the original series and adapted them to my story cause i have a limited imagination :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or Naruto, If i did i wouldn't spend my last days of my vacation writing this :P  
**

It was yet another gloomy day in the Shinigami world. The forever cloudy and dark sky was never changing . A dark shinigami sat upon a pile of skulls and bones watching his fellow shinigamis doing they're daily activity of gambling, "I can't stand this boredom anymore." Said the dark figure. "two side ways skulls! I win again!" stated one of the gambling shinigami. "its been five days already…..time to go check." One of the shinigami turned his head. "where are you going Ryuuku?" It asked surprised that Ryuuku would even bother to get up from his spot "There's not much to do here so I can't imagine where your going." Said one of the other shinigami. Then Ryuuku simply said "I lost my Death note." "hahaha" laughed one of the shinigami. "how clumsy can you get?". "So you know where you lost it?" asked one of the shinigami."The human world". "HUH?" The two shinigami were surprised. Ryuuku overlooked the inter galactic toilet/ Portal between the human world and the Shinigami world. He opened his wings and dived down.

*five days ago*

The sun loomed over Team 7's training grounds. Four figures just finished they're daily training "That was a great training session team." Said the silver haired copy cat ninja. "Yeah I guess so." Stated The Leaf's #1 knuckle head ninja Naruto. "Well I gotta go, I was suppose to meet the hokage 15 minutes from now." "Okay." Said Team 7 in union. Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sai and Naruto started walking home "hey Sakura you coming?" Asked Naruto. "huh, oh I gotta get my equipment straight here." Said Sakura fiddling with here Ninja bag of ownage (you know that pouch they all wear on they're butts :P) "Um I was wondering if you and I could catch a movie later?"Asked Naruto hoping to get a chance with the pink haired Kunoichi "Oh" Sakura turned her face the other way to make sure Naruto didn't see her blush "Um no thanks Naruto im gonna be busy tonight."Sakura couldn't find enough courage to go on a date with Naruto she just didn't find herself ready to accept she had developed a crush on the orange ninja "oh common Sakura! Can't you leave it for later?" Said Naruto not giving up "Why do you even try Naruto, you know she still gots the hots for that traitor." Said Sai with his trademark fake smile. Both Naruto and Sakura shot a death glance at Sai, but Sai didn't seem to notice. Sakura tried her best not to punch Sai. "Sigh well I guess next time Sakura."

Both Sai and a defeated Naruto left Sakura alone in the training field. "why do I have to be such a coward on these things?" Thought Sakura. After several minutes of equipment maintenance " time to go..I guess" said Sakura talking to herself. She was about to leave when a Black note book caught her eye. It was on the ground seemingly untouched by anyone. It seemed to stand out from the rest of the world somehow. She walked to where it was and picked it up. On the cover where two words written in strange hand writing "Death note." She read out loud. She looked around, nobody was around. Only the green trees of Team 7's training grounds where there to witness what was about to happen. She opened the notebook to the first page and there where word written on the back side of the cover. She read the words out loud " How to use. The Humans whose name is written in this note shall die." Sakura blinked "what the heck? Is this some kind of stupid joke?" Exclaimed Sakura. Then she looked at her watch. "its getting late I gotta get going." She put the notebook in her Ninja bag of ownage.

*later that night*

Sakura found herself bored on a Friday night Alone at home watching Boring stuff no one cares about on the Discovery channel. "Man why did I turn Naruto down on his offer? Better than being stuck here doing nothing. And it's been ages since I've gotten a decent mission. What does it mean to be a Chunin if no one gives me missions?" Sakura thought in anger. Then she remembered the events that happened that afternoon. With out finding anything else to do she pulled the Notebook from her Ninja bag of ownage. She opened and continued reading the 'how to use' instructions.

"The Human's whose name is written in this note Shall die.

The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

"So I can kill anyone and control they're death. Who the hell wrote this crap?" Sakura thought to herself. She not being a superstitious person laid back on her bed and continued watching television. 15 minutes passed and Sakura was fed up with the boredom "well one try won't hurt." Sakura grabbed a pen from her drawer. "hold on. If it really does work does that make me a murderer?" Sakura wondered "well I am a Shinobi I basically have a license to kill, but just to be sure I'll write the name of someone whos death doesn't matter, and it can't be someone connected to me in anyway. I'll also need to know if they died immediately" Sakura's thoughts where in a jumble "oh my god why am I taking this so seriously?" Sakura switched the channel to Konoha news (I don't care if they have a news channel or not they should since they have TVs) As if it was timed the television channel was broadcasting live an apparent kidnapping. " The Killer who is accused of seven homicides and is holding 7 hostages inside of a residential building" Outside of the building where a group of Konoha Shinoibi who where formulating a plan. " The name of the Suspect is Takashi Omada age 47 who was accused of 4 charges of Murder in the Konoha area and has 2 more charges of robbery is holding 7 unidentified people in side of the building, but the ninja rescue squad can't go inside due to a unconfirmed threat that he would detonate a bomb if any of the shinobi make any moves" Sakura opened the notebook to the first page.

" He seems like the perfect person to test out. Well here goes nothing." Cautiously Sakura wrote the name of Takashi Omada in the note book, and took a glance at the clock, it was 8:26 and 26 second. She quickly did the math "so by 8:27 he should be dead." Sakura waited the 40 seconds. Nothing happened "hmm I knew it was fake. What a waste of time" She got up and was about to turn off the TV when the hostages ran out of the building. "Oh! The hostages are coming out!" The news reporter screamed "It looks like everyone is unharmed!" the Shinobi made they're way into the building "This just in it seems the suspect collapsed due to a heart attack!" hearing this made Sakura fall back on the floor and made her eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took a fearful glance at the notebook. Her heart began to race." How is this possible? It can't be true it just can't…..can it?" Sakura calmed down a bit. "it has to be a coincidence." Sakura thought again "No I have to be sure. One time isn't enough I have to see results immediately." Sakura quickly turned off the TV and went to bed…although she couldn't sleep that night.

*the next morning*

Sakura awoke from her two hour sleep she seriously considered staying home that day. "oh that's right I have to help Lady Tsunade in her office." Sakura grunted. She dragged herself out of bed half asleep and brushed her teeth. She made herself a bowl of cereal after finishing it she looked for the death note she left inside of her drawer and reached in to take, she had hoped it was all just a crazy dream "Sigh, God help me." then left to the Hokage's office. When she arrived the filing helped her keep her mind off the death note incident of last night but not entirely. She finished quite quickly since it was a small amount of work she had to do. Her days have been uneventful for atleast a month. Who knew a ninja's life could get so boring? Well except for last night. When she finished she went over to the Hokage's desk. "Lady Tsunade." Sakura called "Hmmm what is it Sakura im busy." Tsunade responded while Signing some documents. "do you think I could have a mission. I've been pretty bored lately and I want to have some action." Tsunade looked a Sakura almost as if she held pity for her. "well I have some D rank missions that I still haven't assigned any genins too but if it's action your looking for your out of luck since its just a maintenance jobs around the village." Sakura sighed. "well nevermind then."

*Later that night*

It was a night filled with mixed feeling of fear and curiosity for the young girl named Sakura Haruno walked down the market place streets. Looking at the notebook in her hand. Lost in thought, not caring about the environment around her. "Im running out of ideas to test this thing out." She entered a Shoe store not really caring to buy any shoes but just because a High heel sandal caught her attention. Then out of no where a Shady figure made his way into the store and pointed a gun to the Employee at the cash register (I don't care if they have guns or not but do you think anyone would rob a store with a kunai?) "Gimme all of ur munny or I'll blow the your brains out and it won't end happily for anyone else here either!" Everyone in the store Fell to the floor covering they're heads. The store was filled with sobbing crys and whimpers "Shut the hell up!" said the delinquent. He clearly was not in a calm state of mind. Well Sakura had her heart racing. Not from fear of getting shot, but because she was about to write his name in the Death note. She took a pen from her back pocket "Shirou Higurashi, I saw his wanted poster on my way here. The coincidence is so much that it scares me….almost as if someone is setting this up. ok Sakura get a hold on yourself" Sakura wrote the name with her trembling hand but had enough control to write the name. "Whats gonna happen?" She wonder anxiously waiting for the 40 seconds to complete. Then Shirou made it to the door with a bag of 'munny' when he collapsed in front of everyone. Everyone was still for a moment not really understanding what just happened when finally someone decided to check if the Suspect was alive, then after shaking him several times and checking his pulse the woman who came to check on him stood up and simply said "His dead"

It started to rain. Sakura Didn't care if she would get wet or not, she just wanted to get as far away from that store as possible, But was it really the store that frightened her? She quickly made it home and slammed the door making sure it was locked."It's real….its really real." She covered her mouth and almost threw up at the thought that she just killed some with the death note, even though she was a ninja she had never really killed anyone only arrested the occasional rouge ninja. She threw the death note on the floor and fell to her knees a few tears falling from her eyes. "I've just killed two people….with that note book…..Sh-Should I tell kakashi sensei, or Naruto? Will they even believe me?" Sakura was terrified "…This note book gives the user the power to end peoples lives….. and decide the way they'll meet they're fate…its almost as if.. as if I've been given the power of a God." Sakura told herself

"But who am I to decide whether someone should live or not?" She reconsidered what she just thought. "No those two…they deserved to die, they where a burden to society…. Sasuke he left me and Naruto cause of people like them…people like Itachi… Those are people that deserve to die…. the akatsuki… orochimaru they all ruined our life they're the reason me and Naruto is suffering so much th-they….deserve death. What if Naruto or anyone else would've picked up the note book…would they use it for they're own gain or for justice? Can I trust anyone else with this note book? No such a person doesn't exist…I've seen it before….weak minded fool like Sasuke get corrupted with this kind of power and it leads to they're demise…..but me….no..im different… I can do it. If I don't then who will? With this I can create a world where Naruto, my friends and everyone will be happy. A world of justice… where only those with a pure heart can live… " Sakura Said with an un-easy smirk on her face "Then my power is to erase evil then im the one dueling out justice! And I'll be the God of this new world….I can do it… only I can with the death note! (Insert female Kira's laugh here) MWAHAHAHAHA."

**whoa that was interesting,**

**Well if you haven't guess its a Narusaku a pairing which I don't like so much but is necessary for the story to progress.I'll update very soon  
**

**Pls review and gimme sum pointers.  
**


	2. Ryuuku

**Hey guys hows it going, well last chapter was truly interesting, Sakura has gone from 'cute' pink haired ninja...to a total nut case.**

**In this chapter I'll introduce Ryuuku. well...then let the story begin: **

**Opps before I forget: Disclaimer: I do not own Death note nor naruto.**

It was about Five in the morning, Sakura had gotten up from her bed. She seemed exhausted. She looked as if she hadn't had sleep in days. On her night stand was a number energy pills and vitamins she now consumed on a daily basis, that and coffee not to mention the new found motivation that now drives her was the only thing that keeps her standing up. She made her way to the bath room and started brushing her teeth. "Geez I think I should quit this ninja career." The half asleep Sakura stated "I have better things to keep me preoccupied now." she said with a weary smile while glance over the death note she now keeps on her night stand. After eating a good breakfast she made her way to team 7's training grounds, the sun was just going to come up from the horizon. The grass was covered in dew. Even now, she was the first of the team to arrive. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Shouted an orange ninja arriving to the training grounds. Sakura didn't seem to notice him, she looked lost in her own world of thought, she didn't even notice Naruto now. "Hmmm heeey earth to Sakura!" Sakura quickly snapped out of her trance. "Oh hey Naruto, sorry I didn't see you there." Said a tired Sakura.

From just looking at her Naruto could see the fatigue in her eyes. "Man I know Sakura trains a lot but I've never seen her like this ever! Tsunade must really put her over the edge." Naruto had no idea what was real reason she was like this was. The silence was overwhelming. The birds where quiet for some reason. Looking to start up a conversation Naruto thought up of the latest topic "Hey Sakura did you get the news? It seems twelve of Fire countries most wanted ninjas where found dead. And the weird thing is that all died from a Heart attack!" The subject interested Sakura right away and she quickly snapped at attention. Naruto continued "people are starting to say that someone is doing this on purpose, They've even gave that someone a name, they call him Kira . He seems to punish criminals and stuff, but I can't image how he's able to pull that off ." "Kira huh? I guess these people finally cached on, they finally realized its not just a coincidence" thought Sakura. "Soo whats your opinion on this Kira person?" Asked Sakura trying to indirectly find out if he approved of her actions or not.

"Well I guess he's ok, though some of those criminals do deserve a second chance. But he isn't entirely wrong on killing some of them. Besides if this guy keeps doing this…..he'll take our jobs. " Said Naruto laughing to his own comment at the last part. Sakura seemed kind of disappointed in his answer. "You haven't changed one bit haven't you…..even after Sasuke left us." She thought to herself. "What do you think about that guy Sakura?" Asked Naruto. Sakura took time to think of her answer "I think …..I think Kira Is Justice." She said with a determination in her eyes. Naruto was kind of surprised that she would support such a being "well I see you like the mysterious type." Said Naruto with his foxy grin. But Sakura seemed annoyed by the comment. It had only been 6 days since she found the death note, and already the world is aware that these deaths were not a coincidence.

*1 day ago*

Sakura was alone in her dark room busy writing names down on the death note, She had a bingo book which she secretly 'borrowed' from Tsunade with her and the TV on waiting for the names of criminals to be announced (for those who don't know a bingo book is a book that contains any and all information on every missing-nin, which all Jōnin and members of ANBU of the major shinobi villages are given by their respective Kage to hunt down and assassinate) She hadn't rested in a while, and she has barely gone outside these past five days, only in the morning training with team 7 and to buy food. Her whole world now revolved around the death note and her "new world" she was trying to accomplish. She suddenly stopped. Then without warning then threw a kunai to the wall behind her "Show yourself!" a dark shadow appeared it, what ever it was the kunai passed right though it "who are you?" Asked Sakura. "hehehe it looks like a ninja picked up the death note…..how interesting this is going to be." The voice sent chills down Sakura's spin, it was a dry creepy voice unlike she had ever heard. And it's laugh was almost like a weeze. "wh -what are you?" Asked Sakura.

"You still haven't guessed haven't you? What a disappointment." Then the large figure steps out of the shadow and showed itself. It wasn't human, to say the least. It had pale skin almost white, with razor sharp teeth. Yellow lifeless eyes that seemed dried out with a red iris. The thing unease Sakura but then she realized. "wait….your." the thing turned his head "So you figured it out. Yes I am the owner of the Death note… well former owner, I am Ryuuku the Shinigami. Sorry but I have the bad habit of sneaking up on people hehehehe." Sakura had a hard time believing it but was convinced at the same time. "It seems like you realized that that isn't a normal notebook…I see your enjoying yourself." Said Ryuuku. "Sh-Shinigami?" Asked Sakura. "yes." Answered Ryuuku. Sakura Put the other kunai she had in her hand down and chuckled "That doesn't surprise me Ryuuku, in fact I've been waiting for you." Sakura was now calmed with the presence of the Shinigami. "oh." Ryuuku seemed surprised. "I've already accepted that the notebook is real, now that you're here… I feel more confidence in what im doing. Besides I have many things to ask you." Sakura quickly took that Death note form her desk and opened it to him showing him all of the names she had written down. Ryuuku once again seemed very surprised "Whoa, you wrote all of these names down? Im the one surprised, I can't image a girl like you would kill so many people!" Sakura Had a serious look on her face.

"Im prepared Ryuuku…. I've used that notebook which most certainly comes with a consequence, you must be here to take me away from this world." Sakura's eyes some how pierced through Ryuuku. "hahahaha! You humans have the wildest imaginations! That's why I find you all so darn entertaining." Ryuuku started to laugh. "Huh?" Sakura didn't quite follow. "Im not gonna do anything to you…." Ryuuku answered once he calmed down. "Once the death note touched your world it belongs to that world, and since you're the human that first picked it up…. Its yours now." "Mine?" Sakura was surprised that the Shinigami would let her keep such a powerful tool for herself without any consequence. "Of course if you don't want it you could give it to someone else. But I'll have to erase your memories about the death note, but it seems this isn't the case. And since you're the one in possession of the death note only you can see and hear me, the death note is the bond between the Shinigami Ryuuku and the human Sakura Haruno." Sakura still seemed unconvinced, there had to be a cache "so…there really is no price to using the Death note?" Being a ninja she knew even the strongest forbidden jutsu had a price and it usually wasn't a small one.

"Well you could say the stress and fear that only a human using the death note could experience." Sakura agreed with Ryuuku on this. She had never experienced a more stressful week in her life, but even so something just kept driving her to do it again and again and it was almost addictive. "And…." Sakura turned back to Ryuuku waiting for what he was gonna say "when you die….I'll write your name in my death note….and the person whom uses the death note goes neither to Heaven nor hell." Sakura finally took in what she would be in for when she died. "o great more boredom… but considering the pay off its not a bad deal….I've already come too far to turn back " she thought to herself. "Something to look forward when you die." Said a grinning Ryuuku. "hehehahaha. Is that seriously it!" Ryuuku nodded. "One more thing…..why did you choose me of all people?" Ryuuku was amused from her question. "Don't think your special or anything, I just happened to drop it and you just happened to find it." Sakura wasn't satisfied with the answer "then explain this. Why did you drop it?" Ryuuku consider the question and thought for a moment. "to put it in simplest terms….I was bored. It may seem strange for a human to hear a shinigami god is bored. But the truth is we shinigami don't have much to do these days. We spend are days and nights in complete boredom. " Sakura could see where he was coming from, for her this past month was very boring yet she couldn't image spending a near eternity in boredom. "So I figured you've come here to have some fun Ryuuku. Or am I wrong?" Sakura seemed to have more confidence in her voice.

"hmmm you do catch on quickly." Ryuuku then looked at all of the names she had written down on the death note. "You sure have written a lot of names though…looks can be deceiving with you." Sakura ignored Ryuuku's comment on Sakura's appearance "That's kinda funny you know….these past few days have been boring for me aswell." Ryuuku took a glance at Sakura, she wore an almost evil smirk on her face. "I didn't believe it….even now I have trouble believing that the death note is real….but it makes you want to try…" "hehehe im glad your enjoying it so much." Sakura remembered the time when she finally found out the death note was real. "I've lost 4 pounds these last few days and have trouble sleeping at night…you where right about the stress, but if it's the price I have to pay to cleanse the world then so be it!" Ryuuku was again surprised at what the human was saying "Me and my friends have suffered so much…I lost a very dear friend to evil, now I found the death note and its my opportunity to make sure the same events don't repeat themselves." Sakura's eyes once again lit up with determination.

She sat herself down and continued writing names "Why haven't you wrote any causes of death yet? Is it a pain?" Sakura stopped and quickly faced Ryuuku. "that's the best thing about the death note…..if you don't write the cause of death they simply die of a heart attack.' Ryuuku didn't quite follow that "By continuity writeing down names without a cause of death, even a half brained idiot will realize 'evil people are getting killed'. That'll make the world aware of my existence, everyone will know that someone is passing judgment on all the evil people in the world, then someone will realize 'What am I doing? this is gonna get me killed' and with that nobody will do evil, and the world will start moving in the right direction!" Sakura seemed to kinda scare Ryuuku "I can erase other useless people through illness. And then I'll create a new world where only kind hearted people can live in!" Sakura started to visualize the new world "So you'll control people with fear? Hehehe if you do that….you'll be the only bad person left." Ryuuku said amused "What are you talking about Ryuuku? Im the most trust worthy person in the village, one of the best medical Chunins in the village, The hokage trust me with her life. Besides….." Sakura took a step back and closed her eyes "I'll be the God of the new world!"(insert Death note epic music here) Ryuuku then thought to himself "I knew humans were so fun."

*Back to Team 7's training grounds*

"Well that was another good training session." Said a the satisfied sensei Kakashi Hatakei , oblivious at what Sakura was secretly doing, not even his shringan eye could see that. Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke like he always did after daily training. Usually to read his pornography. Sai also left with out a word leaving Naruto, Sakura and *cough* Ryuuku. "ok Naruto this time I'll get Sakura to go out with me for sure! Dattlebayo!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm. Naruto caught up to Sakura who was walking home, un -known to him she was eager to get home to keep punishing criminals. "Heeey Sakura where ya going on this fine day?" Sakura didn't bother to face Naruto, as if he could understand the importance of her actions "Home where dose it look like im going?" responded Sakura in a sour tone. "geez Sakura you've really been acting different lately." Thought Naruto. "What about a date huh? It'll let you take your mind of things." Said Naruto with his trademark fox grin. "hehehe this kid couldn't pick a better time to ask her out." Thought Ryuuku. Sakura stopped walking

"God why do I have to put up with this?" Thought Sakura. "so your gonna reject him? I thought you wanted your friends to be happy." Said Ryuuku. "Oh give me a break, stay out of my business dammit!" Thought Sakura. "well what do you say Sakura? There gonna premiere a good movie tonight at the movie theater or you want to go out to grab a bite?" Sakura reconsidered "well the over extensive work and fatigue is an enemy it will diminish my physical and mental capacity, so going out with Naruto and taking a break from all this isn't a bad idea….but only for one day." Thought Sakura. "well I accept Naruto If it'll make you happy and get you off my back I'll go out with you." Said Sakura not really excited about it. "what? Really? Wooohooo! I'll get the reservations and pick you up at 8:00!" Naruto did a Victory dance which made Sakura laugh a bit and ran off to make the preparations of his big date. "hahaha This is gonna be interesting, I never knew you'd like that type of guy …especially after the way you acted yesterday." Sakura sighed. "Just keep your clever comments to yourself, I deserve some relaxation for once you know." "well if you say so its your life" And Ryuuku just grinned at the events that would unfold before him.

**Lol next chapter is gonna be interesting, I'll introduce L 0_o**

**oh and its gonna get very Narusaku next chapter. **

**So I'll start reading some narutsakus cause **

**1. I've never written a romance fic and**

**2.I lack inspiration for how im gonna develop they're date**

**So next chapter might take a little longer then chapter 2 so cross your fingers and hope i don't mess this one up :P**

**Please review  
**


End file.
